


All Human Ills

by Coru



Series: A Man Who Wasn't There [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alt!New Earth, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coru/pseuds/Coru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick trip to a hospital on New Earth leads to a bit more trouble than the Doctor was expecting.  He really should know better. (Part of 'A Man Who Wasn't There', a Nine lives series). Second chapter fixed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Huge, huge, huge thanks to Bonnie for beta reading!   


* * *

  
Disclaimer: BBC owns. I play for my own amusement; clearly I make no money.

~*~*~*~

It was silent but for the dull _thump, thump_ of heavy soles against metal. A hum began to vibrate through the air, as long, steady fingers worked a complicated dance over knobs and buttons. A lever was pulled and soft green light lit over a wide, and slightly manic, toothy grin.

Outside snow was falling in the early evening and a young woman was bidding farewell to a pair of loved ones — who were clearly unwilling to say farewell in return. A dark-skinned young man tugged on her long blonde plaits, and she shoved his shoulder in response. Hugs and kisses were exchanged, and a small desperate plea from an older woman that she come back soon mixed with strong hints that she oughtn't leave in the first place. She ignored them, and pressed tight kisses to them both, before hurrying inside what looked roughly like a blue wooden telephone box.

The door flung open and then shut again, and the woman responsible was leaning against it looking more than a bit out of breath. A lock slid into place, and the tension seemed to ease from her shoulders even as her backpack dropped from her shoulders. A brilliant smile lit her features as their eyes met across the room and her trainers squeaked against the grate floors as she bounded toward her companion, her long, blonde hair streaming behind her.

"All right?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly toward the door.

"Better here," she replied happily, her fingers dusting the edge of the controls gently. His smile widened, and spun a dial with new enthusiasm.

The light began to pulse, and the hum increased in perfect sync. Rising and falling as a faint wheezing echoed though the chamber. The room shook slightly around them, and the girl held tightly to the console. "So where we goin'?"

"You've seen the end of the world," he looked over to see her nod excitedly. "Let's see what happens after!"

He pulled at the central lever and they laughed as they were flung into time and space.

~*~*~*~

She took a deep breath as she stepped onto the foreign soil. He watched her, smirking a bit as she processed the world around her.

"Where?" She started finally, when it became clear that he wasn't going to.

" _New_ Earth," the Doctor replied, grinning a bit at her reaction to the city over the bay. "When though, that's the beauty. Five billion twenty-three; true proof that you lot only want what you can't have."

She tilted her head and attempted to shoot him an expression that wasn't filled with the joy of discovery, and failed miserably. "All right, I bite, why?"

"Well you just let the Earth burn up a couple decades ago didn't you?" He shook his head and leaned back against his ship before she could protest about how much 'letting' she had done on that date. "Soon as it's gone you all start whinging on about how fantastic it'd been, and then someone stumbles across this planet. Same size, general climate, and there it is, fantastic old New Earth built in just a couple of years."

"It's just...it's..." Rose shook her head, laughing. "That's -!"

"Not bad," he grinned at her. "Impressive, I'd say."

"Oh, I'll never get used to this, never!" She hopped experimentally, beaming. "Different ground beneath my feet; different sky! I love it!" She took a deep breath and shivered happily. "Ooh, what's that smell?"

He stooped and pulled up a few blades of the pale green plant at their feet. "Apple grass," he informed her, holding a bit under her nose.

"Apple grass," she repeated, shaking her head in amazement. "You know," she paused, hesitated. "I love this; really — travelling with you, I love it."

"Don't mind it meself," he smiled a bit broader. "Good life?"

"Best life," she corrected, slipping her arm through his.

He grinned and began tugging her toward the bay.

"So what's this city like then?" Rose asked as they walked. "No humans, yeah?"

"Well," he shrugged. "Not 'pure' humans like you, but close enough. Humanity went forth and..."

"Danced," Rose filled in, grinning cheekily. "Got a fairly good idea of that from -" she broke off and shook her head. "Anyway. So, they're humanish?"

"Yep," he nodded, continuing rather quickly. "Conquered the stars they did, and shared their DNA with every compatible species they could find — and you're plenty compatible, you lot." He stopped at the edge of a cliff overlooking the water and let go of her hand as he sat at the edge. His boots knocked loose a few rocks as he dropped them over the side and glanced up at her expectantly.

She frowned at the grass. "You know," she started slowly. "A gentleman might, I dunno, let a girl borrow his coat so she didn't have to get grass stains on her trousers."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You've got your own jacket! Sit on that."

"Yeah but then I'd be cold," she pointed out, adjusting her zip slightly. "And it'd get dirty."

"Well you're not sittin' on my leather jacket," he frowned. "Downright disrespectful, that."

"Sulky," she sat a bit back from the edge and scooted forward tentatively. "'S safe right? Not gonna tumble into the ocean or somethin'?"

"Would I let you sit somewhere that was gonna crumble underneath you?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. "And then you'd tell me that if humans balanced out our weight better it wouldn't have collapsed so it was really my fault in the first place."

"Have imaginary conversations with me a lot, do you?" He quirked a brow.

She swung her legs over a bit forcefully. "No. So, you were tellin' me about the city."

"No, I was tellin' you about humans," he corrected with a grin. "And yeah, that's what they are - a whole bunch of new humans. Always changing and adapting, you. The city's just like that — totally human and totally alien while it's at it. Fantastic."

"What's the city called?"

He grinned. "New New York."

"Oh, come on."

"It is! New New York, on the coast of the New Atlantic Ocean."

"I'll give them points for keeping to theme, but less several dozen on creativity," Rose shook her head. "Shall we go then, see New New York? Take in a show on New Broadway, shopping on New Fifth Avenue?"

"Could do," he stood quickly and then helped her away from the cliff. "Thought we might take a detour first." Her brows drew together in confusion as he pointed to a tall complex near the waterfront.

"What's that?"

"Hospital, or somethin' like — see the green moon? Universal version of the red cross," he pulled out a flap of leather and opened it. 'Ward 26, please come' flashed across the inside. "Got an invite."

"You're actually invited somewhere?" She sounded honestly surprised, and he frowned at her. "Well, I mean, usually you use the psychic paper to sneak in; the only time people seem to want you somewhere is when they're trying to kill us."

"Thanks," he began walking purposefully toward the hospital. "You comin', or you got more insults to toss at me?"

"Insults? You're one to talk," she fell into step beside him. "You're looking awfully dark today, Mr. Kettle."

"Oi!"

The teasing continued as they trekked across the unfamiliar hills, and neither one noticed the small metal spider following close behind.

~*~*~*~

"The Doctor!" a breathy feminine voice gasped. "And Rose Tyler! I knew it! Those dirty assassins!"

"They're coming here mistress!" Another voice simpered, weak and thready.

"This can't be coincidence; it's destiny!" Lady Cassandra O'Brien.Δ17 smiled wickedly. "Now I can finally have my revenge!"

~*~*~*~

"Why are you so twitchy?" Rose grabbed the edge of his jacket as they entered through great sliding doors. "You not tellin' me somethin'?"

"Just don't like hospitals," he admitted, a bit grudgingly. "Never have."

"That's all? Bit rich, comin' from you."

"I'm not _that_ kind of doctor," he reminded her, pulling away from her as they crossed the sterile lobby.

_'The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted.'_

"Very smart. Not exactly NHS is it?" Rose asked a few moments later. There was no answer from the Doctor as he moved toward the lifts on the opposite wall. "I mean, I thought this far in the future they'd have cured everything."

"Never happen," he replied firmly. "Just end up with smarter germs."

A nurse walked by, arms tucked serenely into her habit. He smirked a little as Rose's jaw dropped, and she pointed faintly after the woman. "They're _cats_ ," she hissed at him.

"Don't stare," he rebuked quietly. "You're the alien to them." He paused thoughtfully and turned back toward the lifts. "Besides, I like cats."

She skipped after him. "Maybe we should get one then?" She shot him a cheeky smile as they entered the machine. "Or are pets not allowed in the TARDIS?"

"Ward 26, thanks! Of course pets are allowed, why you think I've got you?" He smirked as her face fell. "Used to have a dog, me. Maybe a cat would be a nice change."

"You? _You_ had a dog?" She tilted her head and grinned. "Really?"

"What?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Isn't that a bit domestic?" She slid her fingers into his and laced them together. "Makin' sure it gets fed regular and taking it for walks an' all?"

"Nope," he smacked his lips on the word and squeezed her hand. "Wasn't that sort of dog."

_'Commence stage one, disinfection.'_

There was a short pause and then a loud shriek as something lukewarm and _liquid_ suddenly shot out from several corners of the lift, instantly drenching the pair. The Doctor tilted his head back, running his suddenly free hands through his hair, while Rose groped blindly at the walls. A moment later the 'shower' stopped, and a sudden puff of powder exploded at them.

"You knew that was going to happen," Rose accused as warm air began to dry them quickly. "And you didn't warn me?"

"Forgot," he shrugged, unapologetic and seemingly enjoying the air as he opened his jacket and let it hit his jumper. "Plus, your face was worth it," he grinned widely and she smacked him roughly on the shoulder. "All it did was clean you up, nothin' to worry about."

"Well I didn't want to be cleaned up," she grumbled.

"Oh, you the dirty sort then?" He winked at her and she punched him in the arm again, frowning across at him. "Now stop pouting."

"I'm not _pouting_."

"If I wanted someone to sulk around the galaxy with me I'd've brought Mickey."

She didn't bother to dignify _that_ with a response; at any rate, the doors opened then and he strode forward with purpose.

Rose hung behind; her eyes widened as she took in the busy ward and new varieties of illness; the various aliens displayed symptoms that were quite...well... _alien_. She could see through one of the curtains to a purplish humanoid who appeared to be, for lack of a better word, _sprouting_. She glanced in the direction the Doctor had gone, but didn't see him any longer; she shrugged and moved forward, peering cautiously through the veils at a new branch of the universe.

~*~*~*~

The Doctor, for his part, seemed fairly intent on tracking down his host, and not particularly interested in whether or not Rose followed as he did so.

"Can I help you, sir?" One of the nuns appeared beside him, her yellow-green eyes wide and unblinking.

"Might just, don't know yet," he smiled charmingly. "Lookin' for someone, and before you ask I don't know who it is."

She blinked then, and nodded slowly, her large wimple wobbling slightly. "Yes," she said finally. "I see. Would you...know them if you saw them?" She gestured toward the curtains and fell into step beside him as he began to peer through them, one by one.

"Better do, or this'll be harder than I thought."

Her whiskers twitched, but she did not pursue the discussion further. "Have you been to our hospital before?" She asked instead, attempting to regain control over the conversation.

"Nope!" He replied cheerfully. "Never been to this planet before in my lives." He glanced at a bed as he passed and was rather startled to find himself being accosted by a tall blond in a suit.

"Excuse me!" She hissed, adjusting her glasses. "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the senate of New New York!"

"Petrifold regression, is it?" The Doctor asked, meeting the tired eyes of the heavyset noble.

"I'm dying, sir; a lifetime of charity and abstinence...and it ends like this," he lolled against the bed.

"Statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance!"

"Frau Clovis!" The Duke gasped, and the blond rushed to his side, clutching his hand. "I'm so weak," he winced.

Clovis glared at the intruders, but didn't release her hold the Duke. "Sister Jatt, a little privacy, please!" She snapped, angrily.

"He'll be up in no time," the Sister said as they moved away, meandering through the ward. The Doctor frowned at her, surprised. She twitched again under his stare.

"Not unless you've got a time machine hidden in your wimple," the Doctor replied, eyes sad. "That won't be cured for near a thousand years."

"Have faith in the Sisterhood, Doctor," she said firmly. "We have many cures." She shook her head and gestured widely. "Still, you see no one you know? Perhaps you were misinformed."

"No," he interrupted quietly. "I think I've found'im."

"Oh," Sister Jatt frowned, leading the Doctor toward the great, glass-encased being known only as the Face of Boe. "Novice Hame, if I can leave this gentleman in your care."

Another nurse, younger and gentler in manner, nodded slowly.

"Oh, if you see a blonde in a purple jacket driftin' around here lookin' confused, can you send her this way?" The Doctor glanced curiously in direction of the lifts. "Always wanders off that one."

"Certainly, sir," she dipped her head slightly and stepped quickly back to work.

The Doctor ignored her.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe is asleep," the young catkind said softly. "That's all he tends to do these days." She smiled, a bit sadly. "Are you a friend?"

"No, acquaintance maybe. Met just the once. What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she blanched and pulled away. "I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying."

The Doctor's face tightened slightly. _Death, always death._ "What of?"

"Old age, one thing we can't cure," she smiled again. "He's thousands of years old, some people say millions — though that's impossible."

"Impossible, eh?" The Doctor's expression gentled, his sharp features made soft by the emotion in his eyes as he knelt by the enclosure. "I'm here," he said simply, his hand splaying out across the glass.

~*~*~*~

Rose bit back another gasp as she came across a woman who appeared to be covered head-to-toe in blisters. She moved past quickly, wincing as she heard a dull moan and squishy-sounding 'pop' behind her.

A quiet whimper got her attention as she neared the far wall. The curtains were drawn, but she slipped her head through anyway.

A pale man lay on a bed, his face and arms deeply scarred in unnatural patterns. "Help," he murmured softly.

"I'm sorry," Rose said quickly. "Shall I call a nurse?"

"No," he rasped, raising one weak and scarred hand toward her. "Please...just...closer..."

Rose glanced over her shoulder but stepped forward. "I don't know what you want me to do," she confessed, shoving her fists into the pockets of her hoodie. "I really ought to call a nurse."

"Just...hold my hand..." he looked pleadingly at her, and she nodded, taking the seat beside his bad and clasping his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry," she told him quietly. "I wish I could help."

"But you are," his voice sounded a bit stronger, and she found suddenly that his grip was not nearly so weak as she had thought. "You are helping so much, Rose Tyler."

She tried to pull away, but didn't manage to get further than standing. "I don't know what you're -" Her voice cut off abruptly, and she looked down to see a small gadget attached to her wrist, complete with shiny red button. "What's all this? Get that off of me right now!" She tugged at it, but small tendrils had emerged from it, burrowing deep into her skin.

"A remote psychograft link," he informed her happily. "Now my mistress is truly the last human!"

The button was pressed, and Rose had only a moment to process what that meant for her before a presence entered her mind — smothering and cloying and absorbing everything it could.

"Cassandra?" Her voice was sluggish and she was aware that the false patient had leaped from the bed and placed her on it — and then she was aware no more.

"Mistress?" The little man stood anxiously, eyeing the shadows on the other side of the curtain. "Mistress?" He repeated, his voice lowering to a frightened whisper.

"Moisturise me," Rose Tyler's voice croaked as her eyes slowly opened. He looked around the cubicle anxiously and picked up a glass of water, holding it up to her lips. She took a sip and then brushed him away, holding her hands in front of her eyes. "I have fingers...arms!" She ran her hands across her head and down her body. "Hair! Oh, rather dry hair." She held the long golden locks in front of her eyes and frowned. "But oooh...curves!" She stood quickly and hopped a little in place, giggling. "It's like being _inside_ a bouncy castle! What I wouldn't give for a mirror!" She tilted her head and posed for her servant. "How do I look?"

"Mistress is beautiful!"

"Absolument!" She wiggled a bit, running her hands over herself and removing the jacket. "Could do with a bit of work, obviously, but she'll do for the moment."

"Rose?"

She went rigid, gesturing frantically for him to get back on the bed. "How does she speak?" She whispered quickly.

"Old Earth Cockney," he replied softly.

She nodded and then stuck her head through the veils, peering from side to side. "Yes? Er, um...wotcha?"

The Doctor came through the other side, frowning. "What're you doin' in here? C'mon, I found who we're lookin' for!" He grabbed her hand and without another word began tugging her back the way he'd come.

She looked desperately over her shoulder at her pet, but he only stared helplessly after her. She shook her head minutely and quickened her pace to keep up with him. At the very least, the Doctor would be able to find out what was going on here...after that, well...it couldn't be too difficult to get away from him; not now, not in a body that could run and defend itself.

"It's that man again!" The Duke of Manhattan, rosy-cheeked and laughing pointed to the Doctor. Cassandra blinked rapidly, very aware of the precise amount of wealth the man before her held. She smiled sweetly — and got a very sharp glare from Frau Clovis at his side. "He's my good luck charm! Come in, don't be shy!"

"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract," she informed them both quickly — but there was still a hint of a smile on her face as she glanced back at the jovial noble beside her.

The Doctor nodded seriously, and then grinned widely at the pair. "Wouldn't expect it to," he replied cheerily.

"Winch me up!" The Duke requested, still chortling as the Frau pressed a button to tilt up his bed. "Up! Look at me, no sign of infection!"

A steward passed, offering the Doctor a glass of champagne. He shook his head and waved the man off, then frowned a bit as Cassandra took it instead. "Don't drink that," he told her, a bit sharply. She took a sip anyway before he took the glass away from her, placing it on a tray nearby. "You had petrifold regression. You should be dying or dead, there's no cure for it yet."

"I know!" He seemed to find this hilarious. "But here I am, completely cured!"

"That's wonderful," Cassandra purred, and earned herself another reprimanding glance from Clovis — this time echoed by the Doctor. She retreated and stood behind him, rolling her eyes once she was sure he couldn't see her.

"No, that's impossible," the Doctor corrected, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Primitive species would accuse us of magic," a stern voice grabbed his attention at his other side. "But it's merely the tender application of science."

"How've you done it?" The Doctor demanded, furrowing his brow.

"Quite easily," the Sister's nose twitched slightly. "I understand you were looking for a friend?"

"The Face of Boe, I've seen him."

" _That's_ who you were looking for?" Cassandra exclaimed, and promptly sucked her lips into her mouth when the Doctor shot her a dark look. "I was simply asking," she muttered...after the Doctor had turned his gaze back to the nurse.

"What's in that solution?" The Doctor tried a new tack, pointing to the IV at the Duke's bedside.

"A simple remedy," the catkind replied.

"Then tell me what's in it."

"I'm sorry," she didn't look the least bit apologetic. "Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met, my name is Matron Casp."

"I'm the Doctor," he pointed to Cassandra. "This is Rose."

"Charmed," the Matron bared her teeth in a vague approximation of a smile. If she'd had more to say it was interrupted by the arrival of one of Sister Jatt, with a conveniently timed need for her presence elsewhere in the hospital. "I'm sorry," she remained unapologetic. "If you would both excuse me."

They watched the two catkind walk away, and the Doctor shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "This technology is wrong, it's hundreds of years ahead of it's time. We need to find a terminal." He reached out for her hand and jolted a bit as Cassandra walked right past him. He fell into step beside her, glancing over quickly. "If they really had the best medicine in the universe, everyone else would have picked up on it. Why the secrecy?"

"I can't Adam and Eve it," Cassandra stumbled just a bit over the slang.

The Doctor raised a brow at her. "And what's with the voice then?"

"Oh, I don't know know...just larking about, New Earth...new me..." she took a deep breath and threw her shoulders back, remembering suddenly the many advantages of _curves_.

The Doctor blinked a few times, seeming to notice at about the same time Cassandra did. "Well," he paused. "Yeah, maybe it's been a bit much lately," he acknowledged, frowning. "I think you might need a restful holiday."

"I don't think _rest_ is what I need," she purred. Suddenly she reached for the lapels of his jacket, pulling him down and pressing her lips to his with desperate enthusiasm. She ran her hands through his short-cropped hair and finally wrapped her fingers around his ears as she held him close. She released him with a gasp, and a weak murmur about a terminal as she adjusted herself and tried not to stumble as she moved down the hall.

The Doctor stared after her, eyes wide and a bit dumbstruck. He grinned suddenly and broadly.

"Fantastic."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick trip to a hospital on New Earth leads to a bit more trouble than the Doctor was expecting. He really should know better. (First in 'A Man Who Wasn't There', a Nine lives series)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own anything. More thanks to Bonnie for beta reading!
> 
> * * *

"Surgery...post-op...nano-dentistry...nothin' off," the Doctor tapped the screen a few times and frowned. 

Cassandra nudged him away from the terminal and began to scan it herself, shaking her head. "When I was alone, those Nurse/Cat/Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it...?"

He glanced at her then quickly turned back to the screen. "Well done."

"Why would they hide a whole department?" She pulled back a bit as the Doctor reached into his jacket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. "It's gotta be there somewhere. Search the subframe."

She didn't notice how his body tightened, nor how his eyes darkened. She would have noticed his clenched jaw, had he not forced himself to relax. "And if it's locked?" He watched her carefully as she rolled her eyes.

"Try the installation protocol," Cassandra enunciated the words as if speaking to a child.

He tensed again, and began running the sonic screwdriver against the terminal. The faint buzzing ceased after a few moments, and he stepped back with a tight smile as a portion of the wall slid away. "Well. Intensive enough for you?" He gestured toward the dark corridor blemishing the otherwise stark white walls of the hospital.

She smirked. "I suppose it will have to do."

He stopped suddenly and took her shoulders, staring deeply in her eyes. "Whatever is going on here, Rose, I will sort it. Understand?"

Cassandra blinked and nodded hesitantly, attempting nonchalance. "Well, of course you will."

"Come on," apparently she had not given him the answer he wanted. He led the way, not reaching for or even acknowledging her presence any further.

That the cavern inside had ever been hidden was hard to believe; it was massive in every direction. The metal stairs creaked under their feet, but they paid it no mind — indeed, could not pay attention to anything but the thousands of glowing green cells that lined every visible wall.

The Doctor held his screwdriver against a lock and pulled the door open. A man, propped up slightly, wavered in the enclosure.

"That's disgusting," Cassandra hissed. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured, expression soft for the first time since Cassandra had joined him. She backed away, covering her nose and mouth with her hand. The Doctor closed the door gently and moved to the next, only sagging more when he saw a woman inside in the same condition as her neighbour.

"What disease is that?" Cassandra asked, disgust still lacing her voice.

"Everything. Every disease left in the galaxy, they're forcibly infected." He closed the door and looked over the cavern. "Lab rats, tortured from birth like animals. That's why they have cures when no one else does — no one else would do something so disgusting."

"Why haven't they died?"

"They're carriers. Always the last to die."

A new voice, gentle and sad, pulled their attention to the end of the row. "It's for the greater cause," Novice Hame informed them softly.

"You agreed to this? _This_ was part of your vows?" The Doctor's voice was rising steadily.

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help," she replied, lowering her eyes.

"Help _who_ exactly? Not these people — not the living beings tortured beyond recognition!"

"They aren't real people," she corrected him gently. "They are grown here, for this purpose."

"And how many have died? How many a day — a year? For how many years? How many, Novice Hame, answer that!"

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle... but the results were too slow. So the sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh. "

"They're alive, Hame."

"And so are thousands of people, living real lives, out there in the city...people who would have died if not for us."

"Ah," Cassandra interrupted, ignoring the ever-increasing tension in the Doctor's shoulders. "Just to confirm, none of the humans actually know about this?"

Novice Hame hesitated, her expression dimming. "Well, we thought it best not -"

"Stop," the Doctor clenched his fists and took several deep breaths. "Let's ignore that, for now." Novice Hame took a step back as his voice became deadly quiet — far more terrifying than any shouting could ever be. "All of this, I get it — the road to hell and all. But what have you done to Rose?"

Hame glanced at the blonde and shook her head slowly. "I don't know what you mean."

"You need to be aware of somethin'," his tone didn't change, but Novice Hame was suddenly struggling against an instinctive desire to flee - although she would never admit it, the top of a very tall tree seemed the best destination. "And that's the fact that I am being _very, very_ calm right now. Were I not _very, very calm_ I might tear this place down bare-handed — and I'm not going to risk her mind. So you will reverse whatever you've done and you will do it _now_."

"We haven't done anything," Hame tried to say again, still backing away, very slowly.

"I'm perfectly fine," Cassandra attempted.

The Doctor ignored her, the full focus of his intense blue gaze still resting on Novice Hame. "Rose does not know about installation protocols and she _definitely_ cares when people are being killed. So I'll ask one more time -"

"Oh, all right, clever clogs," Cassandra snapped, pulling the Doctor to face her. She ran her hands along his lapels, her nails scratching the leather gently. "Smarty pants... _lady-killer_."

He grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from his chest. "What's wrong with you?"

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out."

The Doctor's grip on her wrists tightened and he glared into familiar eyes and felt an unfamiliar mind staring back. "Who are you?"

She leaned forward, pressing her palms against his chest again. Her breath tickled his cheek as she shared her identity. "The last human," she whispered softly, for his ears alone. She smirked for half a moment before leaning a bit further and biting his earlobe playfully.

He shoved her away roughly, eyes dark and furious. "Cassandra," there was surprise in his tone, hidden deep beneath his anger and disgust, to which she smiled. "What did you do to her?"

She held up her wrist so he could he saw the small black device there — and he fairly vibrated with fury. "It was surprisingly easy to lure her away, just a few whimpers from my sweet pet Chip and she was holding his hand and trying to comfort him. I knew someday I would find someone worthy of sharing in my beautiful essence, I had it all prepared."

"That thing is banned on every planet for a thousand light-years," the Doctor grabbed her, pressing his screwdriver to the pyschograft link at her wrist. "Let her go," he growled.

"I think not," Cassandra smiled. "And any attempt to force the issue will cause an unfortunate overload of her cerebral cortex, leaving it a bit...liquid. You try to push me out, I take her with me."

He levelled her with his darkest stare. "I will get you out of her, Cassandra."

"Oh, you can have her back as soon as I find someone younger and...less common," she shrugged and tugged herself loose — noting with a good deal of concern the way his hands flexed into fists as she slid from his grip.

"Right," he spun back to face Novice Hame, who'd observed the exchange with equal parts confusion and horror. "Where're the controls for this system?"

She pointed a trembling hand to a panel on the wall. "But — what are you doing?"

"You got the cures to every disease in the world?" He put the sonic screwdriver in his teeth as he pried open the cover. "I'm going to administer them."

"Oh, no," her voice broke. "No, you can't — we haven't enough! The patients upstairs, the real people -"

"These people deserve to live!" A familiar blue light filled his hands as he pressed the tool against the computer system. "All they need is a drop each — their immune systems are primed to heal. They just want a bit of a boost."

"I am afraid I cannot let you do that," Matron Casp stood at the end of the hall, eyes flashing gold in the dim light. "The flesh must remain as they are."

"You lot'll get what's comin' to you in your own time!" The Doctor snapped, not lifting his eyes from the computer terminal.

"And who will arrange that? You?" The Matron smirked. "You underestimate us, Doctor."

"Yes. Me," he turned his head to meet her stare, unblinking and silent.

Sister Jatt shifted awkwardly beside the Matron, lowering her eyes. "We heal those above, Doctor, isn't that good enough?"

"No." He turned back to the screen, and the sonic screwdriver flashed a few more times before it was turned off and sparks began to flash from the controls. He straightened, shoving the tool in his pocket once again. "You try touchin' that, even the slightest attempt at overridin' my orders and it's primed to fry every control in this place — includin' the ones keepin' them in. Don't touch it."

"Oh," Matron's voice was steady. "I think you might regret that. We have no intention of allowing this destructive behaviour to continue."

"And how do you intend to stop me?" He folded his arms and leaned against one of the glowing doors. "Goin' to point a weapon at me? How's that rank in your vows?"

"Our vows demand only that we work for the greater good," Casp replied, her lips curling sinisterly. "Fortunately, the order has never been terribly particular about _methods_..." she raised her hands and he became very, very aware of the sharp, thick claws at the ends of her fingers. "Jatt! Call up the Sisters!"

The Doctor spun and grabbed Cassandra's hand, pulling her with him. "Run!"

They ran.

~*~*~*~

"What are we going to do?" Cassandra was breathing heavily; the body was used to running but the mind wasn't used to the strain of it.

"You're going to leave that body," the Doctor replied, not even looking up as he secured the door with his screwdriver. "You're going to die, and Rose is going to live." He turned around and let the full force of his glare hit her.

"Fascinating, really, but wrong. As long as I'm in this body," she ran her hands over the curves in appreciation and saw his jaw tic slightly. "You will do everything you can to protect me. And I'm beginning to get comfortable."

"No," he corrected, striding forward. "That's not how it works. You're compressing Rose, you'll kill her either way if you stay. And if you do that, there's nothin' in this universe that will be able to keep you alive, Cassandra."

"And if I leave I die anyway," she pointed out. "My original skin is dead!"

"That's your own fault!" He aimed his screwdriver at a contraption on the wall and then to the link on her wrist. "You didn't get her in the psychograft itself, you haven't got the control you should. You can already feel it — you're going to melt in there."

She pressed her fist to her mouth, biting back a sob. "I don't want to die."

"Everything dies."

"I could take her with me," Cassandra looked at him through watery eyes. "You deserve it, both of you."

"Cassandra," his voice was velvety smooth, but the steel was beginning to show. "Give her back to me."

"You want her back so badly? _Fine_. You asked for it," a pale pink mist seemed to flash from Rose's body, careening across the room toward the Doctor's body...and dissipating, mid-air.

Rose swayed and felt her knees buckle, but strong, leather-encased arms wrapped around her before she could fall. She tried to get her legs under her, but only managed to stumble deeper into his embrace. "Oi, now!"

She glanced up and saw blue eyes and familiar smile. "Hello," she murmured, smiling back.

"Hello!" He helped her stand but didn't quite release her, his eyes moving quickly over her and his hands maintaining contact at her waist. "Alright?"

"Yeah," she patted his lapel, as if attempting to smooth it. She smiled at him again. "Hello!"

He grinned and moved a hand to cup her cheek. "Welcome back."

She giggled nervously. "Our holidays are never boring."

"Nope, excitin', that's me," the pad of his thumb caressed her cheek lightly. "Luckily, I'm brilliant and solved it all."

"What d'you mean? Where'd Cassandra go?" She pulled back and looked up at him curiously.

He grinned and twirled the sonic screwdriver. "Well, a _typical_ application of a psychograft lets the consciousness jump from host to host, uses the brain like a sort of transmitter. But to get to you, Rose Tyler, she had to use a booster signal," he twisted Rose's arm to show her the link. "And she didn't pay near enough attention to the settings on my screwdriver. When she tried to jump, I reversed the signal."

"So...where is she?" Rose glanced around the room — the ruined brain matrix bubbling useless in one corner.

He tapped a button on the psychograft link and it dropped from Rose's arm; she immediately pulled it close to her chest as blood beaded where the wires had been. He held it up, smirking. "Rose, meet Lady Cassandra O'Brien.Δ17."

"She's in there?"

"Yup," he grinned wider.

"You think you're so clever," she couldn't help smiling back.

If he'd had something to say in response, he didn't get the chance. The atmosphere was shattered as the Doctor's careful securing of the doors failed, and nurses appeared in the entryway — hissing and spitting as they ran into the room.

"Up!" He threw one of the IV stands at the leader, tripping her as he and Rose raced for the ladder. "Quick, Rose, move!"

"I'm goin'!" She pulled herself as quickly as she could, the Doctor right behind her — and a dozen catkind nurses just behind him.

The climb itself would have been exhausting enough, but with the speed Rose soon felt her arms tiring.

"Just keep goin'," the familiar bass drifted up from the Doctor. "I can open that elevator shaft once we get there, don't slow down!"

"I'm not!" She pushed herself harder, moving faster.

He let out a grunt and she looked down to see one of his heavy booted feet caught in the claws of Matron Casp. He jerked, but the feline grip only tightened. "Oi!"

"Doctor!" Rose hesitated, looking desperately for something to throw at the nurse.

"Keep going, Rose!" The Doctor struggled, wrapping his arms around the pole and managing to place a solid kick. There was a sickening crack, and the Matron's head twisted at an odd angle. Her grip loosened and gravity took hold of her...along with several of the nurses climbing below her. When he looked back at Rose his eyes were dark, but he was climbing again and so she did the same.

It seemed like an eternity before they reached the top, but the catkind were still close behind.

The Doctor stopped below her and pulled out the sonic screwdriver, scowling as he flipped through settings. "No good, I can't reach. Can you climb higher?" He looked up hopefully, but she shook her head as she held tight to the top rung. "Right, don't mind me then," he held the instrument between his teeth and continued to climb.

Rose held herself very still as the Doctor leaned against her and grabbed hold of the the screwdriver again, this time opening the door. He jumped through gracefully then pulled Rose inside. He slammed the door behind and sealed it, then turned to her with a grin. "That was fun."

"Thrill a minute," she laughed a little. "So how do we get out?"

"Easy," he grinned. He pointed to a computer terminal. "I'd say that cure is just about worked by now, wouldn't you? What d'you say we let out our little friends?"

~*~*~*~

_'All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat -- immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care. All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD.'_

The Doctor watched with satisfaction as the nurses were being led from the hospital. Novice Hame caught his eye, and his smile dropped. There was a short pause, then he grabbed Rose's hand.

"The Face of Boe!" He jumped into action, dashing for the far side of the ward.

He grinned as they approached the fully conscious Boekind. The Face smiled back, showing only the faintest hint of weakness.

"Thought you were dyin'," the Doctor stated casually, leaning against one of the struts.

[There are better things to do today. Dying can wait.]

Rose jerked and went wide-eyed at the sensation.

"Telepathy," the Doctor squeezed her hand gently. "Now, hush."

"I didn't say anything," Rose hissed at him.

[I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew. ]

The Doctor moved forward, tugging Rose with him. They knelt in front of the glass, and he pressed his free hand against it. "Legend says you're millions of years old," he said instead.

[Well, now that would be impossible.]

The Doctor grinned slightly. "Guess so. An' you wanted to see me?"

[These legends...they also say that I have a great secret...to reveal to a lonely traveller.]

"They do that," he agreed, squeezing Rose's fingers.

[It can wait.]

"It can?" His face fell. "Bit ungrateful, after the trouble I've had today."

[We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time... for the last time... and the truth shall be told. Until that day...] with a soft buzz cool blue glow, he teleported away.

The Doctor stood, frowning at the spot. "Enigmatic, that's what he is. Oh, well done." There was a long pause and he glanced down at the blonde by his side. "No more wanderin' off for you," he informed her a bit severely.

"What, me? You're the one who -" she was interrupted a bit roughly by a face full of leather — specifically, his jacket. "Oh."

He hugged her tightly for just a moment, then released her with sudden cheer. "Enough chit-chattin', no point in hangin' around this sad place. There's a whole city over there and you haven't seen a bit of it. I believe you ordered New Broadway?"

Rose hugged his arm as they walked; her lips curled up in a bright smile and she rested her head lightly against his shoulder. "Fantastic," she replied.

He grinned.


End file.
